choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Daihatsu Copen (L880K)
The Daihatsu Copen (L880K) is a compact Kei car convertible featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q Works. Real life info The Daihatsu Copen first appeared as a concept car at the 1999 Tokyo Motor Show, and the production version was introduced in 2002. The Japanese version was outfitted with a 0.6-liter JB-DETi inline-4 turbo producing 63 hp and 81 lb/ft of torque; UK-spec models have slightly more power (67 hp) but less torque (74 lb/ft). Outside of Japan, a 1.3-liter K3-VE inline-4 engine producing 86 hp and 89 lb/ft of torque was available. The Copen was available with a 5-speed manual transmission or a 4-speed automatic transmission with manual shift mode. Copens have the choice of two roof options; the Active Top and the Detachable Top, although these designations were only used in Japan. The Active Top has power opertation and is color-matched to the exterior, whereas the Detachable Top can be removed. Depending on the exterior color, the Detachable Top can be color-matched or painted black. European-spec Copens have a rear fog light on the driver's side, identifiable by a red light lens. In 2003, the First Anniversary Edition trim went on sale, equipped with tan leather seats. In 2004, the 2nd Anniversary Edition and Tan Leather Edition trims went on sale. The 2nd Anniversary Edition has black/red two-tone Recaro seats, red door panel inserts, and two-tone black/red Momo steering wheel. The Tan Leather Edition has tan leather seats and door panel inserts. In 2005, the Daihatsu Copen ZZ concept was introduced at the 2005 Frankfurt Motor Show, with styling revisions. However, these revisions did not appear on the production model. In 2006, the Ultimate Edition trim was introduced, featuring BBS wheels. In 2007, the Ultimate Edition II trim replaced the Ultimate Edition, featuring a chrome grille, HID headlights, silver-trim tail lights, BBS wheels, two-tone Recaro sport seats, and Bilstein shocks. The Leather Package trim was added to the lineup. In 2009, the Ultimate Leather Edition trim line was added to the lineup. In 2010, the Ultimate Edition S trim line was added to the lineup, also featuring the chrome grille. In 2012, the first-generation Copen was discontinued, and the final 500 models built would be 10th Anniversary limited editions, which feature a white exterior, chrome front grille, 15" BBS alloy wheels, black leather seats with red stitching, and chrome trim on the parking brake handle and interior door handles. These limited edition Copens were only available in Japan with the JB-DETi engine and available with the 5-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transmissions. Choro-Q Works The Copen is body 23 in Choro-Q Works. WDC Q23.png WRC Q23.png WGC Q23.png Notes * The Racing Paint version of the Copen has a black diagonal stripe on the license plate. However, it could not be a Japanese plate as this type of plate does not exist in Japan, and that the Japanese dealer plates have a red diagonal stripe on them. Appearances * Choro-Q Works Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles